In the cloud computing domain, and specifically in the Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) and Software as a Service (SaaS) domains, service providers may provide specialized services and non-specialized services to consumers. Examples of specialized services may include mortgage services, human resource services, healthcare services, insurance services, and so on. Examples of non-specialized services may include utility computing services for providing memory, processing power, or other computing resources, or commodity services, such as e-mail. In some cases, service providers may have difficulties reaching consumers. At the same time, consumers may have difficulties identifying services offered by service providers.